I don't wanna see you cry
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Esto es después de la batalla contra Aizen, el deseo de Ichigo es no ver más a Inoe llorar. Sorry, no se me ocurrió otro Summary, pero pliiis, pasen, lean y dejen review. es un ICHIHIME...por supuesto XD


Se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba I don't wanna close my eyes de Aerosmith

Como siempre, Bleach no es mío, sino de Tito.

Disfrútenlo ^^ Arriba el Ichihime

**I don't wanna see you cry**

_¡No mueras Kurosaki-kun!...No tienes que ganar, ni siquiera tienes que insistir…Pero por favor…No te lastimes más._

Kurosaki Ichigo despertó sobresaltado al oír el sonido del despertador. Otra vez soñó con aquel momento en su batalla con Grimmjow, en el momento en que Inoue Orihime le suplico que no se lastimase más, con esa expresión de tristeza y con esas lágrimas cristalinas que destrozaría el corazón de cualquier hombre, hasta del más fuerte o insensible. Oye como se abre su puerta y entra Yuzu con un canasto.

-Konnichiwa Ichinii…El desayuno ya esta listo-Le dijo mientras buscaba la ropa sucia de su hermano mayor.

-Gracias Yuzu-Lanza un bostezo y en pijama sale de su cuarto.

Termina de bajar las escaleras y fue recibido por su padre con un fuerte…golpe XD.

-Has bajado tu guardia… ¡Te falta mucho para superarme Ichigo!

-Maldito… ¡Me las pagas!-Y lo golpe en la cara con una patada. Como si nada, camina hacía la cocina para comer mientras su padre estaba tirado en el suelo y KO.

-Este viejo nunca va a cambiar-Murmuro Karin malhumorada al ver a su progenitor en ese estado-Oye Ichinii, hoy es domingo y es tu turno de ir por las compras.

-Ya lo se Karin.

-Ichinii, si estas ocupado, dilo y lo hago yo.

-Descuida Yuzu, yo lo hago.

Termino de desayunar, volvió a su cuarto para vestirse, tomo la lista que le dio Yuzu y salio de su casa después de despedirse. Camino pensativo porque su mente le hacía recordar una y otra vez aquella imagen de Inoue con sus lágrimas…Sabía lo que sentía por ella, pero…debía admitir que nunca creyó que algo así le sucedería. Llego al mini supermercado, el cajero lo saludo y él se lo respondió. Pesco un canasto y comenzó a llenarlo con los ingredientes de la lista.

-Konnichiwa Inoue-san-Saludo de nuevo el cajero. Ichigo, al oírlo, se detuvo y miró hacía la puerta de entrada para ver a la mencionada.

-Buenos días Yamato-san-Saludo con su característica sonrisa. Tomo un canasto y se adentro al lugar-Pero si…Buenos días Kurosaki-kun.

-Ah…Hola Inoue…-Tratando de no alterarse.

-¿Estas comprando?-Sorprendida.

-Pues era mi turno esta semana.

-Sorprendente Kurosaki-kun…por el simple hecho de ayudar a tu familia-Sonríe.

-N-No es eso-Viendo hacía otro lado.

-…-Sin dejar su sonrisa, llena su propio canasto, pero al ver disimuladamente a Ichigo, se veía preocupada, como no saber si decir o no lo que pensaba.

Terminaron sus compras, el de Inoue era más grande y pesado, y a pesar que Ichigo se ofreció a cargárselo, ella se rehusó diciendo que podría ella sola. Caminaron juntos hasta que llegaron a la calle en que tendrían que separarse, la pelinaranja veía como el chico se alejaba y ella dudaba si decirlo o no, finalmente estiro su brazo y lo llamo a grito.

-¿Eh?-Volteándose.

-¡Ah, esto!...Esto, yo…Quería…-Jugando con la bolsa por los nervios y agachando la cabeza-Quería decirte…gracias Kurosaki-kun…Por…ayudarme de Aizen, yo…En verdad…gracias…y lamento que te hayas lastimado tanto-Esforzándose por no llorar, lo último que deseaba era verlo lastimado-En verdad…gracias y lo siento.

-Inoue…En serio, no tienes que disculparte, eres mi amiga y tenía que ir a salvarte…Cueste lo que cueste.

-Demo…Kurosaki-kun…por eso tú te has lastimado, tú y los demás casi mueren.

-Tranquila Inoue-Sorprendiéndola con su característica sonrisa-Lo más importante es que todo termino y tú estas a salvo.

-Kurosaki-kun…-Murmuro aún con sus ojos humedecidos.

-Así que ya deja de llorar-Dándose la vuelta-Nos vemos mañana en clases Inoue.

-¡Hai! Hasta mañana, Kurosaki-kun-Despidiéndose para luego irse corriendo.

-Yo no quiero…-Murmuro recordando a Inoue hace unos momentos con los ojos humedecidos.

Al día siguiente, los rayos del sol entraban a un pequeño departamento, despertando a una chica de largo cabello anaranjado y ojos grises. Al incorporarse de su futón, lanza un bostezo mientras se levantaba y estiraba.

-Buenos días niisan-Viendo su imagen en el altar-Y buenos días Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily, Shun'ou, Ayame y Tsubaki-Viendo sus orquillas a través del espejo.

-Buenos días Orihime-Le respondieron sus pequeños amigos, menos Tsubaki.

-Hola-Fue todo lo que él dijo.

-¡Bien! ¡Hoy voy a esforzarme!-Grito segura de si misma, pero al voltear y dar un paso, cae al suelo por haberse tropezado-Auch-Murmuro.

-Baka-Dijo molesto mientras los demás solo sonreían.

Rápidamente se pone de pie, se viste, desayuna, pesca sus cosas del colegio y sale del departamento corriendo. A mitad se encuentra con Tatsuki y la saluda a gritos mientras se acercaba.

-Buenos días Orihime, ¿Has hecho la tarea de biología?

-¡Hai!-Sonriendo.

-El mío no es muy bueno que digamos, pero ni modo…Con tal que de apruebe aunque sea a justas.

-Jejejeje ^^U

Llegaron a la escuela y la reina lesbiana estaba a punto de tocar los pechos de Orihime, pero como siempre, Tatsuki se lo impide golpeándole la cara. Con la gotita en la cabeza, Inoue camina hacía el salón con una malhumorada Tatsuki y Orihime estaba por entrar primero, pero por su lado izquierdo, iba a entrar alguien más, provocando que chocasen y quedaran algo atrapados en la puerta.

-Kurosaki-kun, gomen-Apartándose-Pasa tú primero-Sonriéndole.

-Ni hablar, tú llegaste primero Orihime-Dijo Tatsuki-La culpa es de Ichigo por andar en las nubes-Haciéndola entrar. Ichigo lanza un suspiro y entra.

-¡I-CHI-GOOOOO!-Grito el energético de Keigo, pero se gano un golpe por parte del pelinaranja-Eso dolió Ichigo.

-No te aparezca de esa forma Asano.

-Buenos días Ichigo.

-Hola Mizuiro…Hola Chad.

-Hola Ichigo… ¿Te ocurre algo?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Te ves pensativo.

-Estoy bien, es solo que me levante más temprano de lo usual.

-¡Buenos días Ishida!-Saludo Inoue al verlo entrar.

-Buenos días Inoue… ¿Eh? ¿Ocurre algo malo Kurosaki?

Pero en ese momento entra el profesor, todos se sientan de inmediato y la clase paso con toda normalidad, pero cuando estaba a punto de terminar, el profesor pareció recordar algo a último minutos.

-Ishida-san, Inoue-san y Makoto-san, que no se les olvide ir donde la sala de maestros a la hora del almuerzo.

-Hai-Dijeron y la campana sonó.

-¿A qué se debió eso?-Pregunto Tatsuki.

-No se, solo se que el director quiere vernos-Le respondió Inoue algo avergonzada.

-Inoue, apresúrate-Le dijo Ishida mientras se iba.

-Nos vemos afuera Tatsuki-chan-Saliendo corriendo para alcanzar a los otros.

Finalmente las clases terminaron y los protagonistas mortales se reunieron para ir juntos a casa. El primero en irse fue Chad y después Ishida, dejando a los dos pelinaranjas solos.

-Eh Inoue… ¿Qué quería el viejo de ustedes dos?

-Nada importante, solo quería decirnos que obtuvimos las notas más altas-Sonriendo sin darle importancia al asunto-Aunque esta vez me fue mejor que la última vez.

-¿No me digas que le ganaste a Ishida?

-N-No…-Algo roja-Solo subí de tercer lugar a segundo, es todo.

-¿En serio? Pues felicidades Inoue.

-Gracias-Algo más roja aún por lo que tuvo que agachar su cabeza-Bueno, por aquí me voy Kurosaki-kun.

-Sí…Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana-Ambos tomaron sus propios rumbos, pero cuando estaban algo alejados, ella se detuvo pensativa, hizo presión de su bolso y volteo para verlo alejarse cada vez más-Dai… ¡Daisuki (Te quiero), Kurosaki-kun!-Su grito lo detuvo sorprendido.

-Inoue-Murmuro aún sorprendido, aún a una distancia de ella y viéndola como tenía la cabeza gacha.

-Siempre…Siempre te eh querido…Incluso antes de que conocieras a Kuchiki-san…Cuando todos creían que eres un chico problemático…Como Tatsuki-chan, yo sabía que no eras así…Demo…-Sus lágrimas no tardaron en salir-Se que jamás me verías de esa forma, pero aún así, sabía que era lo correcto que te lo dijese-Dedicándole una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados y aún llorando-Nos vemos Kurosaki-kun.

-¡Espera Inoue!-Grito, pero la chica había dado media vuelta para salir huyendo.

Dudaba si seguirla o no, pero al final decide seguirla mientras maldecía. No paraba de gritarle que se detuviera, pero ella no quería obedecer, tenía miedo de verlo a la cara y en esa forma y como el departamento de Inoue quedaba cerca, logro entrar a su hogar y encerrarse antes de que lograse alcanzarla. Se apoyo en la puerta de espalda y comenzó a deslizarse hasta que toco el suelo, agacho su cabeza e ignorando los golpes que provocaba su salvador de Aizen, esperaba en silencio a que se rindiese y se fuera.

-¡Maldición Inoue! ¿Por qué…?-Apoyando sus nudillos en la puerta-¡¿Por qué siempre estas llorando?!-Grito enrabiado consigo mismo mientras recordaba aquella imagen de sus sueños.

-_Kurosaki-kun…_-Pensó la chica aún en el suelo de rodillas-_Si solo pudiera decírtelo…_

-Yo…Yo también te quiero-Inoue alzo la cabeza sorprendida, repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez lo que había dicho. Giro su cabeza como si en vez de ver la puerta, lo viese a él.

Lentamente se fue poniendo se pie y se acerco a la puerta y aún dudando si abrirla o no, le quita el seguro y la abre poco a poco hasta que sus ojos se crucen con las de él y se sorprende al verlo con esa mirada pacífica y con una leve sonrisa, que era típico de él y que estaba lleno de seguridad. Iba a abrir su boca para decir algo, cuando Ichigo se le adelanto y la trajo hacía él para abrazarla de la cintura, cosa que jamás creyó que haría a pesar que la cargo después de su batalla con Grimmjow, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue el hecho de que la había besado.

Primero estuvo como pérdida, era imposible para ella creer que Kurosaki Ichigo la estuviese besando que creyó que estaba soñando hasta que finalmente volvió a la realidad, dándose cuenta que no era para nada un sueño, lentamente y con timidez, fue levantando sus brazos para abrazarlo por el cuello y se lo correspondió.

Eran inexpertos por ser su primer beso, pero aún así les gusto, era dulce y fresco. La experiencia iba aumentando y eso hacía que transformaran el beso en uno apasionado hasta que terminaron por la falta de aire e Ichigo, la llevo a su pecho, para que Orihime apoyase su rostro ahí mismo.

-Quiero protegerte siempre…Y no quiero verte llorar.

-Siempre estaré llorando cuando se trate de ti…Lloraré de felicidad cuando tú estés bien o de tristeza cuando te lastimes…Porque también te quiero…_Ichigo-kun._

**Fin.**

Me encanta por el simple hecho de ser mi primer fic ichihime

Espero que a ustedes tmb les haya gustado

Y pliss, dejen review


End file.
